No Longer Sixteen
by Asakust
Summary: Yaya's will to see Hikari happy, despite her own feelings, has kept herself from forcing a kiss onto her best friend. Losing that chance Yaya never reveals her true feelings, even when they were to part. But fate has brought them together... again.
1. Filler

**Author's Notes:** This is a FILLER PAGE so that I can count how many people actually read each chapter. I apologize if this is against policy. But I find it annoying that opening the latest story requires clicking the first chapter. Don't worry this will only appear in my works that are intended to have more than just one chapter.

I suffered from writer's block for Yaya's Voice. So I took a break read a Yuri manga and ended up brainstorming this story. Characters from Other Animes Titles (usually my favorites) might make cameos later.

Also note, that as I'm not sure of Yaya and Hikari's age I've decided to use 15-16 as their starting point. Now I could be mistaken about this... but I figured 16 is the best age to fall inlove... so... yeah.

This Fan Fic Rated "M" for language and adult scenes in the later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic nor it's Characters… just the idea for this fic. Oo;; I think…

_**Please Read and Review**_

_**Asakust Presents:**_

_**No longer Sixteen**_

---

**Summary:**

Yaya's will to keep Hikari happy, despite her own feelings, she has kept herself from forcing a kiss onto her best friend. Losing that chance Yaya never reveals her true feelings for the girl, even when they were to part. But they were brought together by again by fate years later and Yaya hopes keep everything inside.

---

_If you're still interested the story starts in the next page…_


	2. Prologue

_**No longer Sixteen**_

_By: Asakust_

_**Prologue: It's starts with a lie…**_

The sun had set quite a few hours ago but all Nanto Yaya wished was that time would stop and end her pain. She stared at the button she had picked up by the hall this afternoon before she had rescued her best friend, Konohana Hikari, from Kenjo Kaname and what could have been one the most traumatic experience any girl can experience in her life. Kaname's words rang in her head…

"…_The only thing that can stop love… is love…"_

Those words meant so many meanings to her after hours of pondering… and each one made her think of more and different ways to claim Hikari for her own, just like Kaname had almost done. But with each new idea she wished that time would slow down.

She practiced what she would say and make herself and Hikari believe. She was not sad, she was not brooding, that nothing deep was in her mind, no troubles and no love…?

"Welcome back! You dropped this!" She said to her reflection on their bedroom window. But she saw that it was no good; her pitch was a little low, her face slightly contorted and her eyes looked a bit red from not blinking enough. How she just wished to the gods that her best friend would not open those doors just yet. But sadly… her wish fell on deaf ears... Their room's doorknob click and the moving brown wood door swung open causing Yaya to suddenly turn around in surprise.

"I'm back!" Hikari called out happily as she rushed towards Yaya.

"Welcome Back." Yaya had managed to say even though it sounded way off how she wanted it to be. But that didn't seem too matter as her friend was just too happy to notice her dilemma right now.

"Yaya-chan! Thank you so much for today!" The raven haired girl stiffens in surprise as the blonde haired apple of her eye wraps her arms around her in one of the most grateful though short hugs the girl had given her. It was rare that Hikari would be affectionate towards her; it was usually her that was showing affections even though they are mostly disguised as playful teasing.

"You're welcome." She said trying to sound happy or at least casual so that the girl wouldn't suspect that something was wrong. She can't let her know… despite the great desire to let her know.

"Listen, Amane-senpai wants to see me again!"

"Oh..." she paused, it hurt… she was defeated but she somehow manages to force herself to give even a little encouragement to her best friend. "That's great then." She told her as she forces a smile on her face.

"Yeah!" The blonde girl happily nodded before opening her purse and looking for something special she had picked up her Yaya.

Yaya recalls that she still had Hikari's button, it would require sewing but thought it would be best to get it off her hands as soon as possible. She hoped that without it she'd think about the incident with Kaname and her words a little lesser. "Hikari, this…"

But before she could finish… Hikari holds up her handkerchief in front of her and softly says; "This is a present for you."

"eh?" Yaya's eyes widen in surprise when she heard those words and she was sure that her cheeks felt even a few degrees warmer that they were before she had said it. In a blink, her eyes darted to the soft sky blue fabric that the girl was holding up.

"Here." The blonde girl carefully unwrapped the thing that she had safely hidden between the folds of her handkerchief, slowly revealing a beautiful Sakura colored sea shell.

"A Sakura shell… for me?" Yaya actually sounded happy when she said that just then. She looked at Hikari with happy smile that said volumes.

"Unn." Hikari nodded happily still presenting the shell to her best friend.

Yaya didn't know why, but she found her hands rising and holding Hikari firmly on her shoulders.

"Eh?!" Hikari looks at her best friend's face in surprise. She immediately wondered what was wrong; Yaya's serious face puzzled her, despite the raven haired girl's outgoing personality… Yaya's mind was an enigma to her and she knew she'd only know what was wrong if she asked.

"Yaya-chan?..." She paused, hoping that just calling the girl's name would be enough to warrant the other girl's attention. But it didn't. She blinked a few times and tried to calm her now accelerating heart beat. She decided to try to snap the girl out of her daze again.

"Yaya-chan…What's wrong?" she gently and calmly asked her.

"…" but the raven haired girl remain silent and continued to stare at the girl.

'_should I?'_ she kept asking herself as she slowly closed the gap between their faces..

'_At least if she rejects me… I will hurt but it can all be over…'_ she desperately tired to convince herself to try.

Their lips grew ever closer to each other. Hikari didn't move; the surprise, confusion and worry held her in her place aside from Yaya's tight hold. 'At least this way, you won't hate yourself for trying! So what if you loose her friendship? The two of you will eventually part anyway… someday…'

"Ah!" a low and soft sound of a kiss echoed in the room. Hikari's eyes grew wide in surprise as Yaya had kissed her forehead.

'_I can't do it…'_ she told herself as she continued to softly kiss the blonde girl's forehead. She slowly moves her hands around Hikari and wraps her in the warmest hug she could give at the moment. _'I don't think I can take knowing that she'll hate me for that. I don't think even my best friend status will grant me some pardon for it.'_

'_I'm sorry, me… I'm sorry.'_

It took Hikari a moment to realize what Yaya was doing; she then decides to return the raven haired girl's warm hug. It was rare that Yaya showed some of her real feelings to her or at least to her knowledge.

'_This is enough…'_ she told herself... there was no desperation, just surrender…

But it had been minutes since Yaya had last moved and Hikari grew a little worried for her friend; "Yaya-chan? Are you okay?"

'_I'll have to be.' _She told herself and will the strength to say her first lie…

"Yes… I'm fine."

…_**End of Prologue…**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**No longer Sixteen**_

_By: Asakust_

_**Chapter One: Threads of fate…**_

The sun shined brightly at Lillian University that late summer morning. Nanto Yaya looked up to the sky where a clear rainbow made itself visible on the almost clear morning sky, a small mark of the slightly heavy rain the night before. It was her second year as a college student and she just glad that she was somehow able to readjust to life in Japan and being in a catholic and girl's school once again.

"I feel like it's going to be a good day." She said to herself with a soft smile on her face. Placing a finger under her collar to fix the odd itching sensation the new red shirt, that she had bought a few days ago, was giving her. Over it she wore a slightly frilly black blouse that seemed one size too small for one part of her body, light blue denim jeans that had few intentional incisions here and there, and a black mini skirt that was as frilly as her blouse.

"Yaya-chan!" a familiar voice called out to her. The raven haired girl quickly turns around and saw her blonde, former occasional classmate, senpai and friend Satou Sei.

"Ah! Sei-senpai, Good Morning." She tried not to let her face show what she thought, she noted that the tall blonde girl's taste in clothes was severely lacking today, she had to try quite hard not to stare at the very wrinkled camouflage shirt and cargo pants. It was a rare sight for her to be wearing such clothes. She recalls asking her about it once but never really understood her answer, for now she'd like to think that she her senpai just has trouble living a dorm life and sometimes doesn't have time to wash all her good clothes. That or she's just really as laid back as she looks.

"You look cheerful today. Did something happen during vacation?" she gave the raven haired girl an amused yet accusing look.

"I'm always at awe at how you can tell my mood, senpai." Yaya couldn't help but blush at her senpai's gaze, something that started the very day she met Sei. She wasn't the type that blushed easily; she was the strong type… the ones that didn't need others. But this girl had proven otherwise, with her flirtatiousness and overly touchy habits. And though she knew it was never a real thing, meeting her was one of the things that distracted and helped her get over her heartaches… something that even moving to America for almost three years couldn't accomplish. Of course she'd never admit that to her out loud.

"You didn't answer my question." Sei stated in a familiar and almost arousing tone, that Yaya was just glad she had gotten used to.

The raven haired sighed softly in defeat and said; "I just have a feeling something good is going to happen today." Yaya looked at her senpai, with a genuine and soft smile that hasn't adorn her lips for over four years.

"Oh! Something like this?!" Sei immediately stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Yaya, completely closing any gap and chance for escape for the raven haired girl to escape.

But naturally anyone's reaction to being hugged suddenly is to push away who ever it was holding them. "Wait a minute! Let go of me senpai!!!" Yaya tried to push not really knowing or caring at first what part of her senpai she was touching.

"Ah! You're so bold Yaya-chan! Touching my breasts in public and in broad daylight!" Sei yelled out jestingly.

"**WAH?!"** Yaya in surprise and embarrassment did not bother to check if she was in fact touching Sei's breasts and immediately withdrew her hands and drops them down, completely losing her guard.

She is then once again locked in the tall blonde's embrace who seemed more than happy about something. "Just kidding! You were actually touching my stomach!"

"Senpai…" Yaya growled in an annoyed tone, her face turned bright red in fury and humiliation.

"Ah! Yaya-chan, did you loose weight?" Sei muttered out loud as she gently groped and felt the soft curves of Yaya's buttom. It took her a few moments to stop, forget what she was doing and look down to meet the face of her favorite kouhai and see that the look on the raven haired girl's face was almost enough to silence her. "Yaya… -chan?"

"I will kill you…" there it was… Yaya's death threat, backed up by a powerful killing intent that can probably cause any wild animal to cower in fear. Although Sei was well aware that it was an empty threat, despite the aura of death, to her it was a sign to stop. It was their unspoken rule that if and when the raven haired girl says it all teasing must end because it was no longer the least bit amusing for Yaya. And although the tall short haired blonde senpai wanted to do more to her favorite kouhai, the very same one she had missed teasing for over a week, she decided to stop and behave as it seems that her favorite kouhai wasn't in a very tolerating mood.

Sei immediately letting go of Yaya and instantly focuses on cooling down the raven hair's fury. "Now… Now… I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Don't kill me." She said as she tried to lower herself and keep her head at Yaya's level or lower. She also clasped her hands in a way that screamed 'begging for mercy…' but it was clear to anyone, from just the look on her face that she does not mean it.

But Yaya cooled down… used to the insincere act of apologizing that had probably been Satou Sei's signature, and Yaya would probably believe her if she said it's copyrighted and patented. She lets out a sigh letting out any of the anger that she still had in her chest and calming herself after a couple of deep breaths before turning her attention once more to her senpai. "You really know how to make and ruin my day don't you Sei-senpai…" she muttered in an almost aggressive tone.

The blonde responded by sheepishly smiling and scratching her head. "Hehe… sorry about that…" then laughing at herself then added; "I just missed you so much…" which sounded more sincere than her apology.

Yaya lets out another sigh that released the last of her rage. But oddly enough... if Yaya looked back, the only time that she ever gets mad is with and is at Sei. Yaya couldn't ever get mad at anyone else, at least not since she started lying to herself five years ago. Not even at her annoying Spican kouhai, Tsubomi, way back then. She didn't know why, or how… but Sei opens her heart and places in all kinds of emotions. Although she never once felt love for her tall blonde haired senpai and neither has her senpai seriously considered or shown her that she had feelings for her. Which sometimes made her wonder… was Sei acting like she did with Hikari over four years ago?

The raven haired girl decided to just end the issue there before it gets confusing... she wasn't ready and maybe deep inside she'll never be. She turned away from her senpai and began walking towards the building after taking out her schedule card.

As she walked away she heard her senpai yell out; **"Yaya-chan! Lunch as usual ok?!"** Their usual lunch would mean that Sei was to pick her up in her classroom.

Yaya, without looking, answers her by waving her hand with her palm facing her senpai. A simple sign that Sei had came up with to be used between their circle of friends that meant; "Yes." And though she was still a little angry her mind began to ease up at the knowledge that Sei only invites her for lunch when she has money… needless to say, it was the blonde girl's treat later that day.

In the ground floor of the west wing, Konohana Hikari sat on a random desk at the back close to a window. It wasn't her seat yet, maybe tomorrow someone will decide to take a seat there before she arrives, but that's not really a problem and was well known part of college life. She glanced at her schedule card before she looked at the board once more, where the room's number was painted on the board's corners, and was relieved to know that she was the right person, in the right time, in the right room.

She could never get rid of most of her nervous side even after five years. Her shyness began to fade a few months after the time her best friend had left without a word to her… one spring morning. She missed her room mate and best friend greatly. She had spent almost a month in her room crying and sulking; only leaving it for class, food and her Etoile duties that didn't require her to be displayed to the public. She sent Yaya tons of letters, she tried calling her, but each time the maid or butler would say that Yaya wasn't home nor was anyone that knew where she was. And in the end… she never got a reply.

That is until two months after Yaya had left… One letter came. It didn't have an address, a stamp, or said who it was from. The only thing written on the envelope was;

_**"Hikari…"**_

Inside held the letter she now treasures, now hidden in her secret box that was somewhere in her dorm room close by to the campus. That letter contained the most baffling yet painfully written words that she's ever read in her life;

"_**Forgive me… Good bye…"**_

"…_**Yaya"**_

Those words made her cry when she had thought her tears had long run out after the girl had left. And although it seemed that it was Yaya who was asking for forgiveness… she couldn't help but feel she had done something to chase her best friend away. She would loose herself in thought for hours and hours; thinking of what it was that Yaya might have ever done that would need her to ask for forgiveness. And even after she had scanned her whole memory, there was nothing she could remember that made her even the slightest bit angry at her very first best friend. Since then she wished that she could meet her again and ask her about it.

As she reminisced on those lonely memories the room slowly began to fill up with students some deeply sighing as the summer break was over, some others like her sat alone feeling new to the environment of the university and some happily chatting as friends who seemed awfully close. Hikari wondered if Yaya didn't suddenly leave, would they be as close they were? Would Yaya have been in her previous college and move here at Lillian University with her? Could their bond have deepen more?... but sadly she will never know the answers to those as the time for those questions to happen have long passed.

Ootori Amane, Former Spican Etoile, and Hikari's first love had been more than accommodating until her last years at St. Spica. In Yaya's place, she took good care of Hikari. And as soon as Hikari had gotten over the shock of Yaya's sudden departure, made her very happy. But Hikari would still cry… occasionally, time and time again, she would miss her best friend especially when Amane is not there to make her feel better.

"Yaya-san! Good Morning!" At the call of that name, the blonde girl couldn't help but look over to the source of the call. Her eyes found themselves looking towards the room's front door where a few girls stood, seemingly waiting for someone to arrive.

'_I heard them right didn't I? They said Yaya-san… right?'_ she asked herself. But at the same time she felt an odd sense of doubt… that it was probably someone with the same name, Yaya was a rare name but it's not completely impossible for her to meet someone else with the same name. She looked on and waited for whom the girls greeted.

But before she clearly could see who it was… she heard the unmistakable voice of her high school best friend.

"Hi Everyone! Good Morning!" Yaya said in English with the ever popular American accent. It was quite wide spread among her former classmates that she had just moved back from America after finishing high school almost a year and a half ago. And a lot of them have always turned to her for help polishing their English.

'_Yaya-chan?!'_ Hikari looked at the crowd more hoping she would catch a glimpse of her soon. There were quite a few girls making a fuss at the door blocking the blonde girl's view. But even if she did see the girl what would she say to her? Can she just run up to her, wrap her arms around her, calling out her name out loud and say that she missed her these four and a half years? Will she recognize her? Or the possibility that she fears the most is… what if Yaya doesn't even remember her?

The professor suddenly arrived, greeted everyone and asked them all to take a seat before starting to introduce herself. Meanwhile in Hikari's deep thought she failed to catch a glimpse of the girl they called Yaya and confirm if it was in fact the same girl. She looked around the room but there were a quite a few long dark haired girls that she didn't know how to tell them a part from behind. It wouldn't have been a problem back in their high school days… the color, length and wave of her hair was long imprinted into her mind. But it was different now… and for all she knew Yaya could have cut her hair short or started tying her hair in odd ways.

"Alright everyone! I'd like to get to know you a little before we start." The professor then looked at the seat at the front corner of the room before gesturing the girl on the seat to stand and introduce herself.

Yaya stands and turns to face her classmates. "Nanto, Yaya…" she introduced herself in a calm and almost cold tone, before adding; "…all other information about me are classified so please don't ask!" in a light and comedic way causing almost everyone she knew and some that she didn't to laugh.

Hikari at the back was stunned… It was indeed Yaya, her high school best friend Yaya. She didn't know why but she felt angry when the raven haired girl sat back down on her seat. Did she not see her?

While the next students take their turn, Hikari thinks about more about what just happened. _'That girl is Yaya?!'_ she screamed at herself in her mind. _'That tall, beauty in black… is Yaya?!'_ Hikari rubbed her eyes once or twice before looking again, in complete doubt and shock.

Curious as to Hikari's reactions the girl beside her asked; "Is something wrong?"

"Eh?!" Hikari blurted randomly as she looked to her side and replied; "No… nothing…" before looking towards Yaya's direction, still in doubting and surprised.

"Love at first sight?..." the girl asked, to simply tease the blonde girl to start a conversation, not bothering to consider how the girl will react.

"**WAAAAH?!"** Hikari yelled out as she suddenly stood in surprise and embarrassment causing her chair to fall down behind her with a loud wooden crash. This caused quite a few heads to turn, including Yaya's.

"You! At the back!" yelled the professor as she pointed her pen at Hikari. "Since you seem so eager why don't you introduce yourself now!"

"Okay…" Hikari still blushing and even more embarrassed than she was stood and bowed apologetically to the professor. She then stood at an angle that faced most of her classmates but more importantly she was facing Yaya, who had sat in a way that she could see the girl without straining her neck. Hikari couldn't help but feel annoyed that Yaya's face showed no signs of recognizing her. "I'm Konohana, Hikari…"

Before Hikari could continue to say anything else, she was surprised to see Yaya panic and very loudly turned her bag inside out which spilled all her things on her desk and catching the attention of everyone else in the room. She then sifted through her belongings and picked up a plastic case, inside it was a pair of glasses which she immediately put on before looking towards Hikari again. This immediately caused Hikari's hidden agitation towards Yaya to disappear, thinking that it couldn't be helped that Yaya didn't recognize her if her eye sight was bad now.

Yaya's eyes weren't so bad, but it was enough that she couldn't see the faces of her classmates about three to four desks away. She could read the board but had to wear her glasses if she needed to read her text book or write a note. As Yaya's eyes slowly began to focus on the standing blonde girl, everyone else was in a state of surprise and wonder as they looked back and forth the two girls holding an unspoken unanimous decision to stay quiet and just watch.

The raven haired girl knew that the girl standing was blonde and probably a little bit shorter than she was. Time seemed to have slowed for her as her eyes slowly focused and recognized her petite frame. Her heart raced faster and faster, anticipation was suffocating her. As her amber orbs slowly traced the soft waves of the blonde's lightly curled hair she swallowed an anxious gulp of her own saliva. And when her eyes finally gazed upon her face and met her blue eyes… Yaya gasped, held up her hands to cover the completely shocked and confused expression on her face.

"Hikari?" Yaya, still in disbelief, tentatively mumbled audibly enough to be heard at the back of the room in thanks to the silence of their classmates.

Hikari smiled at her brightly and said in a soft happy voice; "It's been a while... Yaya-chan."

'_It's really Hikari!' _Yaya screamed inside and yet she looked absolutely stunned outside. She never thought that she would ever meet Hikari again. The wish to talk to her, to see her again or even the thought to wish that had been completely buried deep in the recesses of her mind by her subconscious. By some odd stroke of fate she meets her again and she does not have a clue of what to do.

The blonde girl grew worried by the second as Yaya had not blinked or moved. She took a step forward and walked over to the girl. Everyone else watched in awe full of questions about the relationship of the two girls but stayed quiet for now. As Hikari came closer, Yaya panicked inside. But she couldn't run, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe, every muscle in her body either slowed or froze in place except for her heart. And when Hikari was just right in front of the raven haired girl… the unexpected happens.

Yaya's vision blurs, her breaths became shallow and slow, she felt cold and in seconds... she blacks out. Her body became limp and almost falls back. Hikari surprises herself by catching Yaya behind her waist and neck totally avoiding what could have been a serious injury had she fallen back on her desk or chair.

"Yaya-chan!" "Yaya-san!" "Nanto-san!" Hikari and her classmates called out in panic and worry as they looked at Yaya's pale face.

"Konohana-san?!" called one of Yaya's older classmates. The tone the girl used was threatening and would have scared Hikari, four years ago, but not today. "How do you know Yaya-san?"

Hikari looked at girl and immediately knew that she admired Yaya in away something that she, again, wouldn't have noticed when she was younger. Hikari decides that it would be best to not sound the least bit hostile even though she was a little irritated by Yaya's odd and completely unexpected reaction to their meeting.

But before she could answer their professor decides to step in. "You should take her to infirmary immediately!" She looked at the blonde girl first and asked; "Do you think you can carry her there?" Hikari immediately nods, inside she was glad that she came early and looked around the building taking notes of where what room was. The professor asks other two girls to help; one to assist Hikari and the other to pick up Yaya's things and take it to the infirmary with her.

_to be continued…_

_**Please review!**_

_**Author's notes:**_ Well that's it for the first chapter. I was so tempted to use some Japanese words and phrases or those trademark reactions, especially those that might make the character more realistic and make you feel that you watched a scene instead of reading about it but decided against those while it can be helped.

First non Strawberry Panic character making her Cameo is Satou Sei from Maria-sama ga Miteru. More to come! Stay Tuned!


	4. Chapter 2

_**No longer Sixteen**_

_By: Asakust_

_**Chapter Two: That strange feeling**_

Yaya woke to the sight of the brightly lit room. She tiredly tried to look around as she wondered where she was. She made note that she wasn't in class, nor was she home… the white lights, the white curtains, the smell of medicine and disinfectants. "The infirmary…" she mumbled to herself, it was one of those places she rarely gets to visit because she was quite a healthy young lady and she had a funny but not out of the ordinary fear of needles. Turning her head from side to side, she checked if she was alone and seeing no one at least within the area covered by white curtains.

She sat up and smiled… It was an instinctive response. She hated the color white. And after she had forced herself to smile at the face of something sad or painful, lying to herself that she was fine or that it didn't bother her over and over again… all of it… made it easier to show a realistic smile. She had forgotten it… she had not needed to think about it or it just didn't come to mind the past years.

"It hurts…" she muttered as she placed her right hand over her heart. She wasn't sure whether it was the bad kind of hurt… the kind that she felt that made her leave the female sanctuary that was Astraea Hill or was it the good kind? The one that told her she was alive? Or was that a bad kind of hurt as well?

She turned to the table beside her and was relieved to see her bag on the small table beside her bed. She took out a thick black notebook, it was hard bound with a thick leather cover that shielded the pages from all sides and one would think it's a box rather than a diary. She undid the simple knot she made with the red ribbon that she kept in place of a lock, almost laughing at herself when it took her longer than expected to do so. She hadn't written anything in a while. She actually hoped that she didn't have to anymore. But a peculiar event today, peculiar as was the adjective she chose for it, and she decided to write on her old black journal as she promised herself she would. She then wrote something that was in her mind on to the black stationery using a steel blue ink pen that was encased with the note book and two other colors, gold and silver. Finishing what she wanted to write down, she closed the diary, retied the slight faded ribbon after replacing the blue pen she was using back into the pocket and returned it into her bag.

She felt a little better now. Still a little sluggish… but she was never again a morning person. Not that she had experienced fainting before. She then placed diary back into her bag before lying down again.

And just in time too… The sound of loud and fast footsteps would have completely escaped the raven's still lethargic attention had the door not suddenly slid open with loud "BANG!!" as the door hit the other side of the door frame.

"Yaya-chan!!" she heard someone calling her, in a very panicked voice. But Yaya still half a sleep couldn't recognize whose voice it was.

"SHHHH! Satou-san! Please be remain quiet she might still be sleeping!"

"Ah… sorry…" the tall blonde sheepishly smiled as she apologized to the school doctor.

'_Ah…It's just Sei…' _Yaya told herself quite unsure of her own tone. She didn't know why, but she was surprised… and oddly not. Confused by that she decides not to bother thinking about it. And luckily she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

The sound of a long thick cloth ruffling on itself and some metal rings called the young raven haired to turn her head. The small opening in the curtains revealed her not so favorite senpai, not that she really had a favorite, with a sheepish grin.

"Yo! Yaya-chan! Are you ok?!"

Yaya nods emptily with her fake smile as her only reply. She wondered since when had Sei been calling her "-chan" or since when had she let this woman call her with so much familiarity. But then again… it wasn't probably that she had let her but more likely because she just never took the time to say that she couldn't.

"I see…" said her blonde senpai as she opened the curtain wider for her to enter. She walks closer to her kouhai and…

"Yaya!!!" embraces her happily. "I was so worried! I ran here from my class as soon as one of you my spy in your class mailed me and said that you fainted! But you were still a sleep and the doctor told me to come back later. Did you just wake up? It's lunch time."

For the second time today, the raven haired had to bear with her senpai's unnecessary concern. She let out a soft sigh and almost playfully pressed her fingers on the sides of Sei's stomach and wiggled them in an attempt to tickle the overly playful lady. And surprisingly it worked! Sei laughed and almost instantly leaped away from her kouhai, rubbing her sides in an attempt to relieve her of the surprised ticklish feeling.

"Hahaha! I guess if you can come up with counterattacks, I can assume you're feeling alright then?" said the blonde still with a big smile on her face, as her body tried to contain the laughter that Yaya had luckily let out.

"Yeah… I'm fine." The raven haired nodded and stood up from the bed with a short stretch.

"That's good to know." Sei gave herself a pause and watched as Yaya stood, turned to her bag and checked its contents. "By the way… why did you faint anyway?"

Yaya stopped what she was doing and looked up to the ceiling. It was something that had become a habit to her when being asked things she was unsure how to answer. "I don't know how to answer that…" was her only reply.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sei stared at Yaya with a confused face, eyeing the other girl's sun amber eyes as they seemed to quiver… She had never heard Yaya answer like that. The girl had always something to say. If she didn't… she'd say something anyway, anything to make someone think and lead their minds in circles at least until she actually had an answer. But it wasn't the case this time… And Sei found herself unsure of how to proceed. And then she wondered… _'do eyes quiver like that?'_

The raven haired only shrugged before turning back to Sei. She wasn't proud of it… but the blonde was the closest thing she had to a best friend now.

"Wanna ditch classes?" Yaya blandly asked.

"Oh! Maria! Who are you and what have you done with Yaya-chan!?" Sei asked, dramatically feigning over reaction as she pointed at the raven haired in an accusing way.

"…" Yaya raised a brow, clearly annoyed. "… just because you dress suspicious doesn't mean you should act like it. Satou..."

'_Oh crap! Must have been a really bad day already…'_ The blonde yelled in her mind. The last time the raven haired had used her family name it was to say; "I'm not talking to you anymore." last year. It took her three months of flirting, following her everywhere, hugging, absolute clinginess and favors before the Yaya actually started talking to her again. And she had more sense not to mention she wasn't willing to go through that again.

She raised her hand behind her head and pretended to scratch herself as she grinned sheepishly as usual. "Haha… Sorry. It was just so unlike you that I had to say that."

Sei was relieved when Yaya sighed and the look of annoyance on her face seemed to lower somewhat. "So… were did you want to go?" She asked her, thinking that maybe she'll talk when they find a more comfortable place.

"To a Love Hotel." Yaya answered rather blankly.

Sei had heard her say that about a dozen times. And each time she was sure that she used it as a fake suggestion, maybe even a signal, to get her out of a certain situation… like ten girls wanting her to tutor them in English all at once or a party she doesn't want to stay in. It was a silly comment that gave birth to a rumor of them being a couple for about two months, but it had died down when someone actually followed them and they were never near a hotel district. But this time… She actually looked serious. And Sei hand only one reaction…

She placed her hand on the raven hair's forehead and checked her temperature. "Hmmmm…"

"I'm not sick, Senpai. And I was joking... as always." Still with her blank face.

Sei then let out an exaggerated sigh of relief with a fake hint of disappointment. "Ha… Too bad, but I guess it's good too… I'm not skilled enough yet. I still have a hundred girls to feel and practice on before I think I'll ever be ready to touch Nanto Yaya-megami-sama's body!" it was a lie and Yaya knew it, then again… she wasn't so sure, but she was willing to play along and let Sei believe what she wants her to at least for now.

"You're such a pervert Senpai." Yaya tried to look a little disgusted.

As a response the blonde approached her closer and with her index finger traced Yaya's left cheek and said rather seductive; "Anything for you! My love…"

"Okay… now, you're just being creepy…" her eye brow twitched awkwardly as she looked at Sei's face.

"Hehe! Sorry. Why don't I just get us some food? I'll get you that strawberry shake you like." Sei said as she gently pushed Yaya down to sit on the bed again. "Get as much rest as you want. Since you're here already, why not make the best of it."

It wasn't a suggestion Yaya surmised but nodded as she quickly decided to be tempted by her offer, despite her small dislike to stay too long in the infirmary, and just laid back again. To which the blonde smiled at, feeling quite happy that the raven haired girl actually did what she asked her.

"I'll be back in a bit." The taller girl immediately left, after telling the doctor she'll get her something too if she'll let them eat in the infirmary. But of course, the blonde didn't wait for the physician to actually answer her not that she would argue with Sei anymore.

Hikari was walking towards the infirmary when Sei had left. She wondered why the girl seemed like she was in a hurry, but after a few steps decided it wasn't something she had to worry about.

After a few minutes… the door opened again, and Yaya heard the soft foot steps that she quickly noticed were coming closer to her. She assumed it was Sei, the only time the girl was quiet was 1) when she was kissing someone, 2) when she's absolutely must be, 3) when she actually has nothing to say, which is very very rare, 4) when she's holding something with her mouth and 5) when she was trying to surprise her.

"That was… quick…" Yaya said as she sat up from the bed only to find herself face to face with a blonde girl… that was not who she had expected.

The raven hair's face paled a little, but Hikari didn't notice. She was quite nervous and she hasn't been like that in about two years. And though she didn't like it when she was nervous, she couldn't help but be glad she that was and to whom she was nervous about. She stood in front of her just like that as she tried to collect her thoughts and decide what to say or do. She wanted to be angry, she wanted answers, over a year of very close friendship… all ended without a real goodbye. She forced herself to grit her teeth, to make herself angrier than she actually was but then…

"Hikari." The raven haired had called her name so softly, gently and with, to Hikari at least was, the most heartwarming smile. Hikari's angry mask broke instantly.

"YAYA-CHAN!!!" She rushed forward just dropping her bag and throwing herself at the raven haired girl with her eyes in tears she coiled her arms around the other girl. The force and speed led them down onto the bed, Yaya was only glad that her blonde friend's face was digging on her shoulder by now because it had take her a few seconds to wipe the surprised look she had on her face. The girl's embrace was incredibly tight and passionate… the kind one didn't expect to receive from a friend.

She hugged her old friend back, if at least to give the blonde girl a little comfort. There were quite a few questions in her mind now as well. But she decided not to ask them now. And something else was in her mind… Her chest didn't feel painful. In fact, she felt nothing… but Hikari on her herself which should have at least surprised her more. But she wasn't in fact it surprise had subsided and all she felt was happiness… happy that Hikari was here with her.

Then suddenly she felt surprised… she was surprised she was happy seeing Hikari. She then felt a little disappointed at herself… she had thought she was over the girl. But then again… she had barely seen and talked to her. Sure she fainted when she first confirmed it… but that was probably all from the surprise. She forced herself to believe that, telling herself in her mind as she patted head and back. A few moments passed by and the two old friends remained silent on the bed still in each other's arms.

"How are you, Hikari?" Yaya was really quite lost on what to say. She decided on pleasantries… anything to get a conversation started.

"I'm fine." She replied, as she slid her arms from underneath Yaya and held herself up so that she could be face to face with her long lost friend. "I was very lonely when you left without a word… but I'm fine now." She added with a sad smile.

Yaya allowed her hands to drop down on the bed when Hikari moved. She looked at Hikari, as the blonde looked at her. She found herself looking at each and everyone of her features; her eyes, nose, brows, hair, cheeks, ear, neck… trying to burn it all into her memory and trying to remember what the young lady in front of her looked like four and a half years ago.

The raven haired let out a soft and short giggle before she said; "You're not as cute as you used to be."

Hikari was surprised at first before she frowned, she felt a little hurt, that this coming from Yaya who always complemented her for being cute, it didn't sound to her that what would follow would be. But fortunately for her she thought wrong.

"You've grown quite beautiful Hikari." Yaya followed, with a soft smile… that Hikari had only seen once before.

Hikari blushed, in a way that only Yaya could. She never understood why she blushed like that whenever Yaya complemented her looks. Not even Amane could get her to blush and feel the way she did now. She thought it was odd… and here years of not seeing each other, Yaya could still make her do it. "You're still quite cheeky aren't you? Yaya-chan."

Yaya could only smile. That might be true once in a while… but compared to their high school days, she's been very tame. That is if no one placed Sei in the picture.

A falsely hoarse voice said; "Ahem." called the attention of the two young ladies on the bed. Both snap their heads to the direction of the voice and realized that a tall blonde girl with short hair was standing near the curtain's opening as she held a plastic of food and drinks.

"Ah! Sei-senpai…" called the raven haired. She noticed that Sei looked rather annoyed for some reason but decided to not mention it.

Hikari recognized the blonde as the same young woman that rushed out of the infirmary just moments ago. She didn't know why… but she gave this feeling that she didn't like her.

She turns back to Hikari and notices that the girl was still practically on top of her. "Um… Hikari?"

"Yes?" Hikari turns her head back to face Yaya.

"You can sit up now." Yaya suggested with a small smile.

"OH!" Hikari then noticed what a compromising position they shared, blushed a few shades of red harder before she flopped herself to the side and seated herself more than half a foot from Yaya on the same bed. "Sorry…"

"It's ok." The raven haired sat up and fixed the wrinkles of her clothes.

Sei looked confused at the exchange. She had known Yaya for almost a year and there has never been a girl that had gotten that close to the raven haired other than herself. Even more confused since Yaya didn't seem to mind being so close to this girl.

"Sei-senpai, let me introduce you." Yaya said as she gestured her hand towards Hikari. "This is my best friend from my high school days back in Spica. Konohana Hikari."

Hikari bowed to her politely towards the taller blonde girl and decided not to say anything for now.

Then Yaya gestured her hand towards Sei. "Hikari, this is Satou Sei-senpai."

Sei also bows and to Yaya's surprise, didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong senpai?" Yaya asked in a soft voice.

Sei snaps out of her thoughts and turns to Yaya. "No! Nothing really…" She paused and thought of what to do. She then remembered that she had bought food.

"Oh yeah… Here!" Sei dug into the plastic and handed Yaya a sandwich meal and the strawberry shake.

Yaya thanked her senpai for the food, before she even considered to open her food she turns towards Hikari and asked; "Have you had lunch yet Hikari?"

The smaller blonde shakes her head and stands to pick up her bag.

"If you like we can share this." Yaya offered her best friend.

Sei took that a chance to rid them of the new comer's company and immediately said; "No! You should let her get one herself! You fainted remember? You need your lunch!"

Hikari by chance had looked at their senpai, she looked awfully and obviously jealous for some reason adding that statement just now... told her that she didn't like her being here.

"It's ok. I have already bought something this morning for lunch." Yaya nods in acknowledgement before turning her attention to Sei, who looked a little out of character and clearly disappointed about something.

"Sei-senpai?" she called her.

The tall blonde was eyeing the other rather annoyed that the girl was prepared.

"Senpai!" Yaya called again, this time Sei snaps to attention. "Yeah?!" she called out nearly panicking.

Yaya just tapped the empty space of the bed right beside her, as she assumed that Sei wouldn't settle for anywhere else.

Sei nodded and quickly sat herself beside the raven haired, only she sat right beside her not bothering to keep even the smallest of distance between them. She noticed that Yaya looked at where their clothes touched and though she didn't seem to like the close contact she didn't say anything or move away either. It made her wonder _'why…'_

They all ate in silence most of the time, the three would then and again break into conversation. And it was almost amusing to Yaya that the two blondes seemed to be asking about the other girl through her instead of asking one another directly. Some of which included were; _'Where did they meet each other and how?', 'How close were they?' and 'How long have they known each other?'_ were the questions that Hikari had won, at least in Sei's mind she did.

She was jealous… except that she didn't quite know why.

Yaya hand finished her sandwich and was about to take a sip of her shake when she noticed that Sei silent. "Sei-senpai are you ok?"

Sei looks at the raven haired and wasn't surprised that there was still not a trace of care in her face. There never was. "I'm not sure." She mumbled and looked away for a bit.

'_She's going to say… Kiss me maybe I'll feel better.'_ The raven haired thought to herself, almost betting that the taller blonde would say those words or something similar in a few short moments. And they did!

"Kiss me so I can feel better! Yaya-chan!" Sei said as she quickly turned towards Yaya again and wrapped her arms around the raven haired, her lips poised for a kiss.

Yaya didn't struggle, surprised that she had not thought of whether to evade or to deflect Sei's advances earlier. And Hikari too was surprised by the scene, she was also beginning to think that Sei liked Yaya.

"Are you stupid? Why should I?!" Yaya yelled out to the blonde as she tried to push her away from her face. She had finally decided to not kiss her like she always have, but she did wonder why she too so long to decide.

"Aww come on! One little kiss! We're friends aren't we?" Sei said with her lips still puckered asking to be kissed.

Hikari then decided to test a theory. What it was exactly didn't form well enough in her mind… just that it has something to do with who Yaya will kiss and or what Yaya would say. "Oh! If friends can kiss then I should get one too Yaya-chan!"

"EH?!!" Yaya was almost completely shocked by that. But glad that Sei was squirming so much that it kept her from even considering fainting as an option.

And almost immediately Hikari felt a glare coming from their senpai. She looked at the other blonde and returned her glare in kind. They began to argue and even used words that the raven haired wouldn't consider adding to her vocabulary anytime soon. Yaya looked at the two blondes she believed that Sei was joking, however she wasn't quite sure why Hikari wanted a kiss… nor was she sure why the two of them didn't seem to get quite along. But one thing was for sure… she wasn't about to kiss either. An idea pops into her mind and she quickly rolls with it.

Pushing the two girls away from her and each other, stands and tells them; "Alright! Stop! I'll kiss you both."

"Really?!" The two quickly react almost at the same time.

The raven haired nods but adds; "But first! Please close your eyes."

"Why?" Ask Sei rather cheekily.

"It would be embarrassing otherwise." Yaya said as she feigned embarrassment. She wasn't a member of the drama club in her highschool for nothing.

Oddly the two blondes look at each other before looking away as if the other was the most repulsive thing they've ever seen and nodded at Yaya's request. They both closed their eyes and readied themselves for Yaya's kiss.

In Sei's mind, she was knew that she was joking at first… but when the other girl said that she wanted a kiss too she just lost herself and started attacking the girl with words and her eyes. She wanted to win, sure this girl had known Yaya longer… but she wanted to be the one closer to her. She thought it unlike her, she had never liked anyone so much to act this way. She then noted she had to call Yumi or Sachiko later… or maybe even Shimako can help her out a little.

To Hikari, she had meant that as a joke, to satisfy a curiosity and maybe to tease the blonde senpai. But she also felt that she didn't want to loose… if Yaya was going to kiss Sei she better kiss her too. It was an odd feeling, she never thought she'd want a kiss from Yaya. But recalling the one time Yaya did kiss her, even though it was on the forehead… it felt nice.

Yaya on the other hand… hand no intention of kissing either. She quietly and stealthily picks up her bag, walks away from the bed the two were sitting on and headed for the door which she quickly opens and dashes out of.

When the two girls heard the door open, they of course realized that they had been tricked and quickly gathered up their things to chase after the raven haired girl.

"YAYA-CHAN!!!"

"WAIT!!!"

But they soon lost sight of her when she turned at a corner. Sei quickly gave up, knowing that Yaya was faster than her and she surprised herself when she advised Hikari to do the same.

_to be continued…_

_**Please review!**_

_**Author's notes:**_ wow… half a month just to update. Man I'm slow. XD Anyway Uh yes… to those who don't read my Author page once in a while, I've found myself reading books. This is to better my own writing, entertainment, and to try something different from what I've been doing before. Anyway… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All characters are OOC… yes I've tweaked them here and there.


	5. Insert 01

"_**Something good that you wished for will come to you today."**_

_Was what my horoscope said. _

_I never was the type to listen to it… but I did so today. _

_I hoped a little that it was true._

_It started awfully… _

_Sei-senpai being annoying so early in the morning. _

_And soon… I've all but forgotten,_

_about that little message on that cheap morning newspaper._

_I probably won't be reading my horoscope anytime soon… _

_It always seems to be wrong or the opposite for me._

_You're probably asking why I say so… _

_Well…_

_The one person I'd probably expected never to see again…_

_Maybe…_

_Even wished never to see again…_

_Greeted me with today…_

_With that same heart breaking smile…_

…_from six years ago._

-**Yaya**


	6. Chapter 3

_**No longer Sixteen**_

_By: Asakust_

_**Chapter Three: Annoying Coincidences  
**_

"Wait!" Sei called out to stop the other blonde from chasing their common raven haired friend.

"She's getting away!" Hikari wasn't quite sure why exactly she was chasing Yaya nor why she felt a little panicked and maybe a little carried in by the moment… but she most likely did so instinctively and for some reason. _'The predator and prey paradox perhaps?...'_ was the most amusing way she could think to have word it.

The taller blonde placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder effectively stopping her from the pursuit. "Let her be. She might not look like it, but she's pretty fast on her feet."

Hikari looked at the taller woman before taking another look at the corner where Yaya had made her escape. "She wasn't that into Physical Education back in high school." She muttered out absently to no one.

"Oh?!" Sei looked at the shorter blonde in surprise. She had actually thought that Yaya was a sprinter or swimmer back in her high school days, especially when she learned that Spica was a school that supported many sports related activities. "She has the legs and lungs for it though."

To her surprise Hikari giggled at her statement and not too long she found herself laughing too.

"I'm sorry about what happened inside… actually I'm not quite sure what made me act the way I did a just now." Hikari said as she sheepishly scratched her cheek with one finger as she tried not to look at the taller woman's eyes.

Sei found her hand suddenly launching itself up and landing on the back of her neck. "I'm sorry too… I was acting quite immature." Sei said with an awkward and guilty grin, not that acting immature was anything new for her.

Meanwhile… Yaya was already out of the university gates, rushing out with a brisk walk without bothering to look back to check if she was still being followed by her two… more or less friends. She wasn't quite sure how to categorize them at the moment. Sei… was and has always been her Senpai, nothing more… than a reliable colleague that liked being a flower or on a lot of occasions a torn on her side and Hikari… Hikari was her best friend… past tense. She believes that barely knows the blonde young lady that she met just moments ago. She recalled the feelings that she had earlier… Her fainting wasn't love, at least she liked to believe so.

'_Maybe it was just surprise.'_ she thought. After all when they were hugging and were in an intimate distance and position... she felt nothing, other than that tiny tingle of happiness you get when you see a good friend. And oddly… that thought pleased her_. 'I not in love with Hikari.'_ She said to herself believing that she was finally over her first love. But then a short added thought made her stop and think… _'not yet?'_

She shrugged those thoughts off her mind as she realized that she had coincidentally stopped by a convenience store and remembered that she had made a list yesterday of the items her pantry needed. Some staple food like peanut butter, jam, sardines and a few other ready to eat canned products. She had given up cooking years ago… and submitted to herself to a life of toast, jams, ready to eat meals and the occasional just fry foods or die of food poisoning. She picked up some instant coffee and fruits as well as some eggs… and bacon… apparently two of the very few things she that could cook. She also added variety of snack foods and instant noodles to her basket before heading back to her apartment.

Back at Lillian University, Hikari and Sei had sat themselves at a table in the cafeteria with steaming cups of tea. They found it quite odd how they just simply _'kissed and made up'_ (no they didn't really kiss) after Yaya had literally ran away from them. The two found themselves talking about the raven haired. Hikari would tell Sei about Yaya she knew back in Spica and Sei would tell her the Yaya that she knew now.

Hikari had described Yaya as the most protective, caring and playfully sweet girl one can ever hope to befriend. They were roommates until she had won the Etoile Elections and was given the Etoile Suite to share with her partner. Yaya had the tendency to tease Hikari by playfully making odd claims about them being together and even being overly clingy at first… but Yaya had grew out of that after almost a year. She was supportive of all her endeavors which included school, choir and love. She even told Sei how Yaya had help bring a certain girl's memory of her back.

Sei however had described Yaya as one of the most reserved, distanced, strong and yet fragile person she's ever met. The girl had quite a temper… though she rarely willing to express it as she feels it, Sei knows it's there. The young lady was intelligent and is very good at English. Popular among her batch mates and to a lot of people Sei knows. She is also very secretive, which is probably a trait that entices people to seek her out and hope to make her open up.

"We're talking about the same Yaya-chan right?" Hikari asked awkwardly after they finished describing the Yaya that they have known for only so long.

The taller blonde decided to take a sip of her tea before answering. "To be honest… I'm not quite sure. But maybe something happened to her that made her change from the girl that you knew to the young lady that I know."

"Hmmm…" Hikari hummed to herself as she took a sip from her own. "But what could that be?"

"Maybe it was something or someone… in America." Sei replied.

"**America?!!"** Hikari suddenly yelled the one word question out in surprise.

Sei was surprised… but quickly gestured her to get down and calm down, which Hikari did but not without blushing.

"Yaya-chan went to America?" Hikari rephrased her question. She leaned closer towards Sei so that she would not miss a single word of what the taller blonde had to say.

"You didn't know?" Sei asked as her face contorted to sad curious expression.

Hikari could only shake her head.

"Well she didn't tell us about it… but one of my sneakier, not to mention crafty, friends had decided to hack the school's database and learn more about some people, which of course included our Yaya-chan. Anyway it said that she transferred to an American high school, the name of which I don't really remember, before she entered her fourth year in Spica." Sei paused to take another sip of tea before adding; "I've also somehow tricked her into confirming that she had lived there… but she quickly caught on, I never did get her to tell me where she lived there or anything else."

"Oh…" was all that Hikari could say before looking a little down cast.

"So you really didn't know?" Sei found herself asking again.

Hikari shook her head again. "No… she just left one spring morning."

"She didn't give you any clue as that she was leaving?" the taller blonde found herself curious.

Once again Hikari shook her head… "Only that, the night before she left… she wouldn't let me into her room. We instead took a short walk and reminisced about things we've been through as we watched the stars… I never would have guessed that she would be gone the…"

Sei felt her heart squeeze as she watched the younger girl stopped her story to cover her face as she held back what Sei suspected would have been tears. But the girl gave in and tried to stifle a cry. She quickly reached into her pocket for her clean handkerchief and offered it to the crying girl. Hikari accepts the small fabric and wipes her tears.

"She must have meant a lot to you." Sei commented, quite touched that this girl was shedding tears for the same girl she had known and maybe liked in the year that she had known her. Though she herself wouldn't cry if Yaya left… or would she?

Hikari didn't say anything at first. She tried to control her tears first, sobbing quietly so that they wouldn't attract too much attention. After a few minutes, she slowly regained her composure. "I didn't know…" she said trying her best not to burst into tears again.

"You didn't know what?" Sei asked, this time she leaned forward so that not a word would get too muffled up by her shaky and tearful voice. She was really curious about this… this could be a lead to unraveling the mystery that is Nanto Yaya.

"I didn't know how important she was until… until she left." Hikari was somehow able to voice out that sentence, with some difficulty, stutter and sniffing.

It made Sei's heart break seeing her new kouhai cry. She wondered just how important Yaya was to Hikari. She had this feeling that there was something between the two… a bond or feeling that she rather not guess right now. But she thought it's an issue best reserved for another time and place.

"Do you have any classes for this afternoon Hikari-chan?" Sei asked.

The smaller blonde took one last muffled sniff before looking up to her new senpai. "No… I'm free now. Why?"

Sei smiled and said in reply; "Let's drop by Yaya-chan's place."

Hikari looked at her and replayed the question… no! suggestion over again in her mind, it took her a few moments before the small idea sunk into her. She smiled and gave the other blonde a happy nod. Without wasting time Sei stood from her seat, grabbed her new friend's hand and lead the way to her car.

At that moment, a certain Sakura haired girl had just said goodbye to a few new friends, the very same ones that she hopes to meet again if she's accepted at Lillian University or Tokyo University, when her eyes caught sight of a very familiar face of a young raven haired woman on the other side of the street. She studied her features from head to toe and for a moment she was a lost at what to do.

'_I've found her!'_

Her mind screamed and told her to rush at her, wrap her arms around her, declare her undying love for her and never let go again. She ran after the young woman, almost forgetting her own safety as she crossed the street. Time seemed to have slowed as she could see and remember each and every detail as the wind kissed her face and made her long raven hair dance like an ocean wave.

Then to her surprise the young woman stopped and took out her cell phone out from her bag. The Sakura haired suddenly stopped in panic as a few odd thoughts passed her mind. She wondered if the raven haired had not recognized her and thought she was a stalker… she heard that it wasn't uncommon occurrence here Tokyo, not to mention that the young woman was more than attractive enough to lure more than the desired attention.

But her fears were dispelled when young woman answered her phone with a; "Yes?! Nanto…" the young lady said in a almost too sweet and welcoming tone which made the girl feel that her voice was as perfect and beautiful as it was four and a half years ago.

"Ah… Sei…" the woman's voice suddenly changed to a somewhat aggressive annoyance, like she was talking to someone against her will.

"…"

"You're what?!" she said the raven haired rather angrily. Which gave her a little bit of comfort… believing that girl she admired had not changed much over the years.

"Fine!-fine… come over. Don't hurry though, I'm not home yet. And don't expect me to feed you!" And just like that she closed her phone, ending the conversation before the person on the other line could make a retort.

The Sakura haired found herself watching the young woman place her small the electronic device back into her bag before she then continued walking, still not the least bit aware of her presence. The Sakura haired girl then made her decision.

"Yaya-Senpai!" she called out to the raven haired.

Yaya stopped dead on her tracks… surprised by the familiar voice. She turned and saw familiar face of Okuwaka Tsubomi. She took the moment to quickly examine the younger girl's features. She noted that her Sakura color hair was tied neatly into a pony tail, it was longer and wavy, like it had been curled or had been occasionally tied into braids, her bright gold eyes still full of spirit and command, the girl had grown quite tall probably taller than she was if she hadn't been wearing shoes that were slightly elevated, and finally… the girl seemed to have grown in places that mattered to a lot of women.

She took one last glance at the girl down from her red sneakers, tight denim jeans, tight fitting red shirt and a long sleeved white shirt that she had tied around her waist. Yaya inwardly twitched as she felt a strange sense of déjà-vu upon seeing the way she had chosen her clothing.

"Tsubomi… -chan?" she tentatively asked the blooming young girl.

It surprised Tsubomi a little that her senpai had just used an honorific after her name. But she decided not to mind it for now… it was either her senpai actually learned some manners or it was because they were no longer close enough, which was the more unlikely reason she thought. She realized that the latter was true and was a problem… how the hell was she suppose to confess to someone who didn't consider her a close friend and she then remembered a few other problems that made the revelation of her feelings impossible once again.

But Tsubomi smiled anyway… happy that at least she got to meet the girl of her dreams once again. "Long time no see, Senpai."

The shock had soon worn off and Yaya was almost grateful that she had already fainted enough in surprise. She smiled at the Sakura haired girl and said; "Yeah…"

They were silent for a moment, neither knew what to say. Their conversations in the past usually had something to do with the choir, Hikari, or something they both found disagreeable. But now that none of those were present… they weren't quite sure where to start. At least until Yaya decided to say; "Um… I was just heading back to my apartment… Err… Do you want to come over?"

Tsubomi nodded almost instantly, anything for a new start.

Minutes later… the two had just exited in the elevator and on to Yaya's apartment floor. Tsubomi had half of Yaya's groceries in hand. They had been speaking quite openly to each other just now. It started when Yaya had asked her what she was doing in Toyko and the rest was history. Tsubomi had avoided asking her important key questions such as why she suddenly left Astraea Hill or if she had someone she liked now, she thought that if she did… the young lady she was now reconnecting with would fall silent.

The two then entered Yaya's apartment.

"Ojamashimasu." said the Sakura haired girl after she had taken off her shoes and put on a pair of guest slippers that Yaya had lent her.

"Since when have you grown so polite? Tsubomi-chan?" asked the raven haired with a short giggle.

"Probably the same time you did." she retorted with an almost knowing smile.

"Hmmm…" Yaya smiled softly as she examined her older but still quite cheeky kouhai. "Well come in and make yourself at home." she said as she took the groceries of Tsubomi's hands.

Tsubomi struggled just a tiny bit; she wanted to help… but easily decided that it was probably best not to be too polite. Her senpai told her then told her to sit back in the living room which was the room opposite of the kitchen. She sat down and waited for Yaya to return.

Minutes passed and Yaya returned followed by a not so familiar aroma. "Do you drink coffee?" She asked her guest as she held up a tray with a steaming pot of coffee, two mugs and some cookies.

The Sakura haired girl nodded despite finding it unusual that Yaya didn't serve tea. And when the mug had been handed to her she had little choice but to drink the liquid. "Itadakimasu."

In the next half hour, Yaya and Tsubomi caught of with each other. Mostly Tsubomi did the talking though… she noticed that her senpai had been quite and didn't answer things related to the past as much as possible. And although it ate at her inside, that her beloved senpai seemed to be hiding more things than ever… she believed that she didn't have any right to make her talk about anything she doesn't want to.

Then that the door bell rang.

"That must be Sei…" Yaya said as she stood from her seat.

"Are you expecting someone important? Should I go?" Tsubomi asked as she too stood from her seat. She remembered the phone call that her senpai had answered a while ago and thought that she would like some privacy with her guest.

But to her surprise Yaya smiled and said; "No! Err... I mean… If you have nothing planned today, I'd appreciate it if you stayed."

What confused Tsubomi was the hint of pleading in her eyes… and yet at the same time it made her happy. "No… No plans." She said as she happily sat back down.

"Great!" Yaya then quickly turned and headed towards her front door.

Yaya opened the door and as she expected, Sei was already grinning from ear to ear. But then was suddenly surprised to see one more person with her. "Hi-Hi-Hikari?!" She stuttered and pointed at her.

"Hello again!" Hikari said as she waved her hand at Yaya.

"But?!" the raven haired tried to argue… she clearly recalled that the two weren't exactly on good terms when she had escaped from them.

Realizing what the raven haired was thinking; "We're buddies now!" Sei immediately declared as she place her arm around the other blonde and pulled her closer. "Ne? Hikari."

"Yes! We are!" Hikari returned the gesture to Sei except by placing her arm on the taller blonde's waist.

Yaya couldn't help but think that some divine being has a grudge against her. She was somehow able to force a smile on her face and told them to come in.

"**AH!!!"** Hikari and Tsubomi pointed at each other as they immediately recognized each other when Hikari entered the living room.

"Tsubomi-chan!"

"Hikari-senpai!"

Hikari immediately rushed towards Tsubomi and gave her a short but happy hug which the Sakura haired girl reluctantly returned, reluctantly because Yaya was watching.

"They know each other?" asked Sei.

Yaya could only nod and suppress the aching desire to massage her temples. "I'll get some more coffee…" she said as she motioned to leave for the kitchen again. Only to be stopped by Sei's arm.

"No need! I brought a lot of food and spirits!" the tall blonde showed her grocery bag full of an assortment of food and alcoholic beverages but mostly beer. She the pulled Yaya closer to herself and said to everyone; "Let's celebrate your reunion!"

"Yeah!" The two other girls cheered for Sei's suggestion which didn't come as a surprise to the raven haired girl.

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_ Yaya said to herself now regretting that she had allowed these people into her home… but there was one thing that Yaya dreaded more than these three girls and it was these three girls with alcohol!

_to be continued…_

_**Author's Notes:**_ I can't seem to finish watching some animes, even if I keep loading the video and tell myself to watch… what the hell is wrong with me? XD

Anyway just so it's clear. Sei is Yaya's senpai by one year, Yaya is a 2nd year college student, Hikari would be the same except that she transferred into Lillian, and Tsubomi is currently at her 6th year in Spica.

I recently learned that Yaya's eyes are a deeper and darker amber compared to Tsubomi's… which gave me a lot of trouble writing. And I used Sakura instead of Pink... because I thought it was a more mature color.

Yaya's preference of coffee to be explained later… (hopefully I remember XD)

And damn… I got to write faster, not enough sexual harassment. XD

Itadakimasu – (not sure what it literally means but I'm guessing something in the lines of "I will take this.") but as most anime fans (who love subtitles more than dubbed… and actually try to listen to the conversation) it's a line almost always said before eating or drinking (and sometimes teasingly to one's partner when making love O.o;; … which I tend to translate as "I'll eat you…rawr!").

Ojamashimasu – Literally (according to a website I found) means "Am I bothering you?", but the phase is also used by someone who enters someone else's home as a polite way of announcing one's presence.


End file.
